ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reionyx Battle
is the 2nd episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This episode aired on December 27th, 2008.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/story/story_02.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Reionyx Battle" Synopsis The Mysterious Being who attacked Rei reveals himself and his intentions to the ZAP SPACY. Meanwhile, Rei begins making an aggressive change in his behavior upon landing on the new Planet... Plot Aboard the Pendragon Aboard the Pendragon after previous events, the ZAP SPACY memebers, Haruna, Oki, and Kumano are scurrying to find a trace of Rei and Hyuga after both men were swallowed up by a Wormhole. While search for them, Haruna and Kumano are also left to interrogate the mysterious being who destroyed ZAP's Space Station while he was trying to kill Rei. The being however continues to remain silent to their frustration, and when the crew isn't looking, the being swipes one of the Speeders and takes off, with the Pendragon in pursuit! While chasing after the being, the Pendragon is suddenly taken by surprise to witness that a gargantuan fortress has appeared right above them and is pulling them inside of it via Tractor Beam! Inside the Fortress, lasers begin to disassemble the Pendragon when the Mysterious Being returns to face the ZAP SPACY crew, revealing himself to be an Alien Pedan known as "Dail." Dail has taken the Pendragon into the fortress (revealed to be a Pedan Docking Bay) and is reinforcing it with Pedan technology (hence the "disassembling" of it) to assist himself for his own desires, but he uses the ZAP SPACY's desire to save their friends to his advantage by telling them that he knows exactly where the Wormhole took them: A planet filled with Reibloods known as "Planet Hammer." Because their's another Alien Pedan gathering on Hammer and because Rei and Hyuga are also on the Planet, Dail makes a deal with the crew to escort him there so that they may reunite with their friends, and he can pick back up on his mission: To wipe out all the Reibloods on Hammer. Dail then reveals that he is an Alien Pedan from the Future after their home planet was ravaged by the Reibloods and that he (as well as his other gathering) is known as the "Reionyx Hunters," a group of Alien Pedan from the future whom have come to wipe out all of the Reibloods (including Rei) to prevent their world from suffering the same fate that it has in the future. Once the Pedan improvements have been made to the Pendragon, the Pendragon is released by the Docking Bay, and the fortress disappears. Shortly after, the Pendragon comes under attack by a stray Bemstar! Thanks to the enhancements made by the Alien Pedan though, the Pendragon's new weapons manages to fend off the Bemstar will little effort, and the hurt Bemstar tries to flee by hiding behind an asteroid. Dail however takes command by using the ship's new strongest weapon: the Pendaium Launcher. With one blast of the Mega Weapon, Bemstar (and the asteroid) is obliterated. Despite their victory and their new weapon variety though, the ZAP SPACY crew is disgusted by Dail's intervention and cold-heartedness, even against a fleeing Monster... On Planet Hammer Meanwhile both Rei and Hyuga, still stuck on Planet Hammer from previously, are both busy at work trying to fix the badly damaged Gostar Dragon from its crash. However, the task proves daunting when neither Hyuga nor Rei possess the know-how that Kumano would have in trying to repair the Ship. Suddenly while trying to fix the ship, Rei suddenly notices the appearance of the Monster, Dorako! As Dorako appears before the Gostar Dragon and threatens to destroy the ship. Rei, in an unusual rage abandons helping Hyuga and goes off to battle the monster by summoning his Eleking. Eleking and Dorako's battle starts off at a standstill, until Dorako begins taking advantage of his blades by slicing up Eleking with them. Luckily with the intervention of Hyuga firing the Gostar Dragon's missiles, Dorako is weakened by the assault, allowing Eleking to regain the advantage in battle. The fight however quickly turns brutal when Eleking rips off Dorako's wings and assaults the already weakened monster excessively until Eleking finally put Dorako out of his misery by blasting the Monster with an Electrical Bolt of Lightning. Even after the battle, Rei unusually becomes hostile towards Hyuga for helping him. His attention however is cut short as he notices the prescence of someone else. Dorako's Master, a cowardly Alien Hook Reiblood tries to flee the scene, only to be caught by the enraged Rei who viciously attacks him, even after the Alien Hook pleads to mercy. It isn't until Rei is physically restrained by Hyuga until Rei starts to get a grip on his unusual aggressiveness. Upon Rei calming down and the men managing to speak more civil with the alien, Alien Hook tells them both that they are on Planet Hammer, where other Reibloods from across the Universe have gathered to fight one another to claim the title of Reionyx, the "heir" to Alien Reiblood's return and the power to rule over the Universe. Even after Hyuga tells the alien that they were brought here by accident through the Wormhole, the Alien Hook tells him that it was all due to Alien Reiblood's will bringing them to the Planet. Before teleporting away however, Alien Hook leaves an omnious message towards Rei that his aggressiveness right now is due to his Reiblood nature beginning to take control of him and that it will only get worse... Shortly after the Alien Hook leaves, Rei becomes aggressive yet again and summons Litra to find the Alien Hook and settle the score. While searching for the alien though, Rei is instead taken by surprise to find something else that has returned to settle the score with him: Gomess! In retaliation, Rei releases Gomora to do battle, and the two Monsters battle fiercely yet again. During their fight, Rei quickly discovers who Gomess's master is, an Alien Guts Reiblood, who is bitter towards Rei for interfering in his last fight. Gomora and Gomess's battle is roughly at a standstill, but with Litra assisting Gomora however, Gomess couldn't stand up to both monsters by himself, and like Magular, Gomora stabs Gomess with his horn, charging the Monster's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Gomess. Despite Gomess's loss however, the Alien Guts flees from the fight before Rei can attack him next. Shortly after recalling Gomora and Litra, Rei manages to calm down yet again, only for him to remember the dying words of Kate, haunting him for his aggressiveness. While thinking though, Rei notices off in the horizon, a glowing blade-like object... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Episodes Category:Episodes